Wrong Engagments
by Cutie Blossom
Summary: Sakura's seven month boyfriend asked her to marry him. She accepts, but isn't happy with her choice. Will she get a chance to call it off and what is this new power of Eriol's? Little bit of ET but is mostly SS. Enjoy!


Pre-Wedding Confessions

Wrong Engagements 

By:

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

Hi chica! This is my fourth Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic. "Where fore art thou, Syaoran?" is finished, it's just that Fanfiction.net is saying that there is an error each time I try to post it. It's long too! @_@ I think I have to split it up into two chapters so please keep an eye out for it too! I also put up a Harry Potter one not too long ago so if you like Harry Potter, please read it! ^_^ Anyways, this is an S+S story just like always except it won't seem like that way in the beginning. *Evil Smile.* By the way, Satoshi IS Ash's name of the Japanese version of Pokémon and in this fic, the name Satoshi is the name of Sakura's fiancé and IS NOT THE SAME SATOSHI FROM POKÉMON!!! OKAY???? __

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sakura, Syaoran or any of the other characters.

Okay! On with the story!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura sat down in her bedroom near the window. She listened to the rain as it poured down on her it. 

_'The weather even fits my mood,' she thought to herself. _

Today should have been one of the happiest days of her entire life, but she thought differently. She looked down at the ring on her left ring finger that Satoshi gave her earlier that day and tears started to build in her emerald eyes. 

Satoshi Jin was her seven-month boyfriend and now fiancé. Satoshi had short jet-black hair with dreamy brown eyes. He had a reputation as a flirt, but he says that Sakura is his one and only. She believed him, but unknown to her, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Syaoran thought differently.

Thinking back of the events of the day, tears started to slide down Sakura's pale cheeks.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

After a delicious candle light dinner, Sakura and Satoshi took a romantic stroll through Penguin Park. Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, still having her fingers intertwined with his.

Sakura started to think how she first met Satoshi, a little bit over seven months ago. 

_'He ran into me at the grocery store,' Sakura thought to himself. '__I dropped all of my groceries all over the floor. He apologized and said that he'd make it up to me with dinner. I accepted, but I didn't actually think it was going to be a date.' She smiled remembering that Syaoran didn't look too happy when she told him about Satoshi and the dinner._

"Sakura?" Satoshi looked down at her.

Sakura lifted her eyes and looked over at her boyfriend. "What is it, Satoshi?"

"Um…never mind," he said and looked away from her.

Sakura frowned and then laid her head on his shoulder again. "Okay."

After a couple more minutes of silence between the two, Sakura started to think of her feelings now for Satoshi.

Sakura's frown grew. _'I'm not in love with Satoshi anymore. I actually fell in love with Syaoran a long ago, but I didn't realize it till after I was going out with Satoshi. I'm now at the age of twenty and I met Syaoran when I was ten so that means that I've known Syaoran for ten years and I know my feelings for him after I'm going out with someone. I'm such a baka.'_

_ _

Satoshi walked them over a bench and sat down. "Sakura, I need to ask you a question."

Sakura looked over at him in confusion. "What's the mater Satoshi?"

Satoshi stood up and took Sakura's hand into his. "You know, you are the sweetest girl I have ever known."

Sakura started to get nervous as he bent down on one knee in front of her. "Yea, you tell me that all of the time."

Satoshi smiled and pulled out a velvet box. "I love you. Do you know that?"

Sakura suddenly felt a pang of guilt when he said that. _'You say that you love me, but I don't love you. I love Syaoran,' she thought. She felt like saying something like "Yes I do know that you love me, but I don't love you. I love, Syaoran. Gomen nasi," but she couldn't bring herself to say it. She didn't want to hurt him. Instead she said, "Yes, I do."_

"Then," Satoshi began, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you make me the luckiest man alive by becoming my wife?" He lifted the top of the velvet box and inside was an engagement ring.

Sakura hesitated. _'I probably don't have any chance with Syaoran and Satoshi really cares about me so I guess I have no reason why I shouldn't,' she thought to herself. "Yes, I will, Satoshi."_

Satoshi smiled and then slid the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. Sakura forced a smile onto her face and tried to act happy. He appeared to believe it because he started to kiss along her neck and on her cheeks. 

After about ten minutes, Sakura asked Satoshi to take her home in which he did. He walked in with her and they, or more precisely he, announced their engagement. Her father and brother both looked so happy to see her engaged and with someone that cared and loved her. About ten minutes after that, Satoshi left and Sakura walked up to her room and stared out the window ever since.

~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~

Sakura still had yet to tell Tomoyo, Eriol, and especially Syaoran. She really didn't want to tell Syaoran, but she knew that in the end she would have to. 

Sakura looked back out of the window. _'I have to talk to Syaoran!' she thought and headed out of her bedroom. She didn't tell her father or brother where she was going; she just headed out of the house and into the rain. She didn't really care about them right now; all she wanted to do was see Syaoran. _

After about five minutes of walking in the rain, Sakura arrived at Syaoran's apartment. She stood in front of the apartment buildings looking at it sadly.

She put her arms around herself to shield her from the rain and started to walk up to the building. She rang the bell and Syaoran's voice came through the intercom. 

"Hello?" 

"*Sniff* Syaoran?" 

"Sakura? What's wrong? Did you walk here in the rain?"

"*Sniff* Hai. Can I come up, Syaoran? I really need to speak to you."

"Of course you can, Sakura!" 

There was a 'buzz' and Sakura opened the door and started to walk up the stairs. Syaoran met her half way and helped her up the rest.

Syaoran saw her clutching her arms and saw something sparkle on finger. At the moment, Syaoran didn't really think anything of it and continued to help her up the stairs.

Once they made it up to his apartment, Syaoran rushed into the bathroom and grabbed some towels. He came back to the entrance of his apartment to find Sakura still standing there soaked wet. He walked over to her and threw a towel over her head and walked into his bedroom for some extra clothes for her to change into. 

Sakura giggled and pulled the towel off her head and watched Syaoran walk over to her with a shirt and some boxers. 

"Here," he said as he handed her the clothes. "You can change in the bathroom or in my bedroom."

"Arigato," she said as she walked into Syaoran's bedroom leaving the towel behind with him.

Sakura emerged from his bedroom about five minutes later. The shirt was a bit big for her, but she didn't seem to mind and the boxers were rolled up at the top to make them shorter and to get them to stay on better. Her hair was still soaked with water though. 

Syaoran walked over to her and threw the towel back over her head and started to work the water out of her hair.

He could hear her giggle, which caused him to feel better that she, was now feeling at least a little bit happier.

Syaoran finally finished drying her hair. He threw the towel into his room really quick and walked into the kitchen to make her some honey milk. Sakura got up and followed him into the kitchen suddenly remembering why she was here.

"Syaoran," Sakura said, "I need to speak with you."

Syaoran didn't look up at her. "What about, Sakura?"

Sakura's heart stared to speed up again. "Hoe. Um…Satoshi…he…"

Syaoran looked at her, face filled with concern. "He what?" –He grabbed Sakura's arm gently—"Did he hurt you?"

"Hoe?" Sakura said blushing slightly because of his action. "Iie, he didn't hurt me. He…oh, Syaoran…he asked me to marry him," she blurted out at last and lifted her left hand to show him the ring.

The color drained out of Syaoran's face. "He…he…asked you to marry him?"

Sakura put on a forced smile to make it seem like she was happy. "Hai, he did."

"And you accept?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai," was all she could say.

"Who else knows?"

"Um, you are the first of my friends. Onii-chan and Otou-san know but that's about all," she answered still with the forced smile on her face.

Syaoran also forced a smile. "That's great, Sakura. I'm happy for you."

Sakura suddenly frowned and tears poured out of her eyes. "Well I'm not!" she yelled. Once she yelled that out though, she put a hand over her mouth surprised. 

"Why aren't you?" Syaoran said as he walked over to her fast and embraced her into a hug. 

Sakura cried into his shoulder. "I don't know why," she lied. "It just doesn't feel right you know?" She knew that the true reason was that she loved Syaoran instead of Satoshi, but couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Hai," Syaoran said, "I do know. Then why are you following through with it then?"

"Because…because…oh! I don't know!" she said into his shoulder. "Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"…Never mind."

"Iie, what's your question?" he asked feeling that it was important.

"Never mind," Sakura said. "Just forget about it."

Syaoran sighed. "Okay."

Sakura lifted her head from his shoulder and looked closely at his face. "You mind if I stay here tonight? I don't want to walk back home in the rain."

Syaoran smiled. "Sure. Why don't you call your family and let them know where you are. I'm going to get my bed ready for you. I'll sleep on the couch tonight," he said and walked into his bedroom.

Sakura smiled. _'Always a gentlemen. He was never a flirt either unlike Satoshi,' she thought with a frown. __'Who knows maybe I'll catch him in bed with another girl before we get married and then I'll have a reason to break off the engagement,' she thought happily as she walked over to Syaoran's phone._

~*~*~*~*The Next Morning~*~*~*~*

*Ding! Dong!* 

Syaoran stirred awake, but deciding that it was too early to be awake so he just rolled over and went back to sleep.

*BAM! BAM!*

Syaoran groaned and got off of the couch. 

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said as he walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal Satoshi. 

Satoshi growled seeing that Syaoran was only wearing boxers. "Where's my _fiancé?" he said empathizing the word 'fiancé'._

Syaoran, still half asleep, had a sudden urge to punch the living daylights out of him and just keep Sakura for himself, but knew that he couldn't. "She's in my bedroom sleeping."

"You better not be sleeping with MY Sakura, Syaoran," Satoshi said red in the face with anger.

Syaoran smiled. He really wanted to say "Yes, we made love all night long and took a shower together," but deiced against it just because it wouldn't be best for Sakura. Instead he said, "No I slept on the couch."

Satoshi glared and pushed himself into Syaoran's apartment.

"Sure, come right on in," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"Arigato," Satoshi said looking around for Sakura.

_'I really wish Sakura knew what a gaki she's marrying,' Syaoran thought._

"Sakura!" Satoshi called.

"What?" Sakura said yawning as she walked out of Syaoran's room.

"What are you doing in there?" he asked her.

"Sleeping."

Syaoran had to laugh at her answer. What else would she be doing in there? It's too early in the morning to be doing anything else besides sleeping.

Satoshi grabbed her by the arm roughly and dragged her to the door. "Come on, we are leaving here at once!"

"Satoshi!" Sakura said wincing. "Let go! That hurts!"

"Oi!" Syaoran yelled. "You are hurting her!"

"Hey yourself!" Satoshi yelled back. "She's MY fiancé! She's not yours!"

_'Wish she was mine though,' Syaoran thought._

Sakura walked out the door of Syaoran's apartment saying an apology as Satoshi dragged her away from him.

As soon as Syaoran was from earshot, Satoshi turned to Sakura.

"What were you doing with him?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to him last night," she answered. "How did you know that I was over at Syaoran's?"

"I called your house and your brother told me that you were at his house," Satoshi said. "I do NOT want you hanging around with him anymore. Understand?"

Sakura couldn't believe her ears. "Iie! I do understand, but I am NOT going to stop having Syaoran as a friend because Syaoran is my friend and I am NOT going to stop hanging around with him anymore just because we are getting married. Syaoran has been my friend for ten years! That's nine years and five months I've known him longer then you! He knows things that you do not know about me!" she screamed at him thinking about Kero and the once Clow Cards but now Sakura Cards. Now in these days, Sakura's power was so great that she could release the card without the wand, but the card would only attack with half strength then it would have if she released it with her wand. 

"You mean you haven't told me everything about you?" Satoshi asked surprised.

"Iie. I haven't told you things in my past otherwise hai I have told you everything," Sakura answered. "There will come a day to tell you those things, but not now."

Satoshi frowned. "Let's go."

"Okay."

Sakura couldn't help but want to release her Star Key and attack him with the Arrow Card or even better the Shot Card, but she didn't think that was right and just followed Satoshi to his car. 

_'He's being so mean lately,' she thought. __'Wonder why.'_

~~~~~~~~Tomoyo and Eriol's House~~~~~~~~~~

"Tomoyo, you wouldn't believe how mean he was to her when they left!" Syaoran, who was sitting down in a chair, screamed at another one of his best friends.

Tomoyo, who was also sitting down, frowned. "I really don't want her to marry that Satoshi. He just isn't right for her." –She looked over at Syaoran—"You still have time to tell her, Syaoran. You have to tell her now though."

Syaoran frowned. "She kind of seemed happy last night that I couldn't bring myself to say it."

Tomoyo lifted her eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by 'kind of'?"

"She said that the engagement doesn't seem right and when I asked her how she didn't really answer," Syaoran answered.

"What's wrong?"

Syaoran and Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol walking into the room.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

Tomoyo frowned at her husband. "Satoshi is being really mean to Sakura."

"Even meaner then usual?" he asked casually.

"Hai."

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry, Syaoran. She's not going to get married."

Syaoran looked over at Eriol. "How did you know that she's getting married and just how do you know that she isn't?"

"She has no wedding that is near in her future," Eriol said. "I have a knack for these things. THAT'S how I know." 

Syaoran glared at him. "How bout a bet?"

Eriol smiled. "Okay." –He thought for a minute—"How about if she doesn't get married, you have to tell her how much you love her THAT day they break it off?"

Syaoran hesitated. "Okay. How about if you lose…you'll have to…name your first child after me."

Eriol laughed and looked over at Tomoyo. "Okay with you, Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Okay."

Eriol walked over to Syaoran and held out his hand to him. "Okay. Deal?"

Syaoran smiled and shook Eriol's hand. "Deal." –Syaoran stood up—"I've got to go. When Sakura tells you guys that she's getting married, will you just act like it's new to you because I think that she would like to tell you first instead of me."

Eriol and Tomoyo nodded their heads and said, "Okay."

Syaoran exited the house and took off down the street.

Tomoyo watched as he walked away and after he was out of eyesight. "Eriol?"

"Hai?"

"How do you know that Sakura isn't going to marry Satoshi?" she asked her husband. 

"I can tell when a person is or not going to follow through with something. It's part of my Clow Reed magic," he answered seeing her confusion.

"Oh," was all Tomoyo could say. She walked over and put her arms around her husband. "Why haven't I heard about this 'magic' before?"

Eriol kissed the tip of her nose and smiled. "You never asked."

She giggled. 

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo and Eriol turned to see Sakura entering the room, not looking as though she was engaged. Sakura's walk sagged and Sakura was frowning. 

"Sakura, what's the matter?" Tomoyo asked even though she all ready knew the answer.

"Satoshi…he asked me to marry him," she said as she burst into a fit of tears.

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and rubbed her back to comfort her friend. "Shouldn't you be happy instead of crying?"

Sakura rubbed her eyes. "H-hai, but I'm in love with Syaoran not Satoshi!!" 

Tomoyo was shocked. "Since when did you all in love with Syaoran. You never told me!"

Sakura cried harder. "I know. I kept it a secret. I noticed my feelings when I first started going out with Satoshi."

Eriol's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you break off your relationship with Satoshi then? I mean if you are in love with Syaoran, why not break up with Satoshi and go with Syaoran?"

Sakura looked up at him with red eyes. "Because I was afraid of rejection from him, Eriol! I've been friends with Syaoran for ten years and I didn't want to break off the friendship with him just because he didn't love me back," she said and put her head into her hands again.

Eriol's face saddened. "I understand."

"I also believe," Sakura began, "that if Satoshi does cheat or something, Onii-chan might actually, if Syaoran loves me back and if I have the guts to tell Syaoran that I love him, let me be with Syaoran without problem. Anyways, on a even more negative note, do you know what Satoshi asked me to do this morning?" Sakura mumbled through her hands. 

"Nani?"

"He told me that he wants me to stop hanging around Syaoran and that I shouldn't see him anymore."

Eriol's jaw dropped again. "And?"

"And what?"

"What did you say?"

"Hoe! Oh, I said that I have known Syaoran way longer then him and said that I would keep hanging around with Syaoran."

"Good for you Sakura."

"Arigato, Eriol."

Tomoyo looked over at Eriol with a look 'should we tell her about you knowing that she isn't going to go through with it?' look on her face.

Eriol nodded knowing that he couldn't see the Card Mistress in so much distress. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up at him again. "Hai?"

"You're not going to go though with it," he said bluntly.

Sakura had a shocked expression on her face. "How do you know?"

"I don't think it has to do with something with you breaking it off," Eriol said. "I believe it has something to do with Satoshi doing something and you get the chance to break it off." 

Sakura blinked in confusion, but then it turned into a happy face. "Are you positive, Eriol?" she asked eagerly. 

"Hai."

Sakura started to jump for joy. _'Onegia let it be true! __Onegia!' she thought._

Tomoyo smiled seeing her friend's cheerfulness. "You know, Syaoran came by here not too long before you did."

Sakura stopped jumping and looked at her friend. "He did?"

"Hai," she answered smiling. "He didn't look to happy either. It had to do with something with you, Sakura."

Sakura eyed him curiously. "Are you sure that it had to do with something about me?"

"Hai."

Sakura blushed slightly. _'What if he didn't like the news of my engagement?'_

"Well, even if you are right, Eriol, I still need to plan the wedding don't I?" she said suddenly feeling happier then she has felt in the last couple of days. "Tomoyo, will you be my maid of honor?"

Tomoyo giggled. "Of course. Can I make your dress even though you aren't going to be wearing it long or maybe not even at all?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Hoe…sure. Of course you can."

Tomoyo giggled with glee. "Arigato."

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down at the table and started to chat about everything for the wedding. Eriol, deciding that he shouldn't be in this conversation, walked out of the room leaving them alone. 

After a couple more minutes of planning, Sakura decided it was time to go home. 

"Ja ne, Tomoyo! Ja ne, Eriol!" called as she left.

"Ja, Sakura!" they both called back.

Deciding to take a little detour on her way home, she walked up to Syaoran's apartment and smiled. 

"Hello, my Cherry Blossom," someone said behind her.

Sakura turned around to see Satoshi standing there with flowers and smiling at her.

Sakura frowned. _'I came here to see my Little Wolf, not him.'_

Instead of saying, "Go away!" like she wanted to, she put on a fake smile that seemed to come more and more these days and said, "Hi Satoshi!"

Satoshi gave her the flowers and then dragged her away from Syaoran's apartment. 

Unknown to them, Syaoran was watching them from his balcony.

Syaoran smiled. _'She doesn't look too happy to see him now and these days. Breaks my heart,' he thought sarcastically. __'I also know that the smile she gave him was fake too because her aura showed it. Guess she's not happy with him anymore.'_

Syaoran walked back into the apartment. _'I wish that gaki would stop standing outside my apartment building just so he can stop her from coming to see me,' Syaoran thought remembering he saw Satoshi just standing on the other side of the street just incase Sakura was coming to see him._

~*~

Sakura waved happily seeing Satoshi leaving. She walked in and threw the flowers on her bed roughly.

"Hi Sakura," Kero said floating over to her.

"Hi Kero," Sakura said as she flopped down on her bed.

"Who sent you the flowers?" he asked, seeing the flowers right next to her.

"Oh," Sakura said in an ugly tone, "Satoshi gave me them."

"They are really pretty," he said as floated down to sniff them.

"Then you can have them," Sakura said. "They are a present from me to my favorite Guardian Beast of the Seal."

Kero blushed. "Aw, that's so sweet, Sakura. I'd rather have chocolate though, but I'll still accept these anyways."

Sakura laughed. Suddenly she got an idea. 

_'Satoshi should be gone now,' Sakura thought. Sakura ran down the stairs and out the house heading for Syaoran's house._

Once she got the apartments, she was out of breath but didn't notice. She took a couple steps towards the apartment building…

"Sakura!"

Sakura slumped and turned around to see Satoshi there again. 

"Don't you ever leave me alone?" she mumbled.

"What did you say?"

Sakura sweat dropped. "Um…nothing!"

"What are you doing here? I thought I left you at home," he said.

"Oh! You did, but I forgot to ask Syaoran something so I came to ask him," Sakura said. "See you later!" she said and started to walk towards the building.

"I'll come with you," he said and followed her.

Sakura growled. 

Once they announced their arrival to Syaoran, they walked up and Syaoran opened the door to greet them.

"Konbanwa, Syaoran!" Sakura said cheerfully.

"Yea, konbanwa, Syaoran," Satoshi growled through his teeth and stared a staring contest with Syaoran.

"Konbanwa," Syaoran said and glared back at Satoshi.

Satoshi broke off his glare and looked down at Sakura and put his arm around her waist. "Didn't you have something to ask Syaoran, Sakura?"

Sakura walked up to Syaoran and give him a hug just to get Satoshi's arm off her and she wanted to whisper Syaoran something.

"Leave your balcony door open," she whispered to him.

Syaoran was confused but answered, "Okay," back to her.

"Actually," Sakura said letting go of Syaoran, "I forgot what I was going to ask him. I'm going to head on home," she said and then ran off before Satoshi offered to walk her home. 

Sakura hid behind a tree to wait for Satoshi to emerge from the apartments. She watched him walk across the road and then leaned on a tree that she was behind. 

"I can't believe that she came to see him again," Satoshi said. "She'll probably be back soon so I'll just sit here until she does. Ha! I'm not going to let her get to him without me there."

Sakura's face was red with anger. _'Well, we'll see about that!' Sakura then called upon the power of the Silent Card and released it so he couldn't hear her walking away from the tree. Sakura walked to the other side of the apartments. __'Ha! If he thinks that I'm not going to be seeing Syaoran with out him, he's got another thing coming! He would never of thought that I would come to see Syaoran by air!' _

Sakura released the Star Key and called the Fly Card to her. "Fly Card, Release and Dispel!" Pink wings grew out of her back and she took flight. She flew up over the top of the building and then landed on Syaoran's balcony. "Hi, Syaoran!" she said as she recalled the Fly Card.

Syaoran smiled. "I was wondering what you had planned. Didn't want 'honey' to be with us when we talk?"

Sakura's face fleshed with red anger. "YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S BEEN DOING?"

Syaoran raised his eyebrow at her. "Are you talking about how he's been camping out near my apartment?"

Sakura's face turned back to its regular color and she blinked a couple times in confusion. "Hai. How did you know?"

Syaoran smirked. "You didn't think I'd notice? I saw him drag you away the first time today."

Sakura's face saddened. "Yea, I wanted to see you, but instead I got to see what I didn't want to see."

Syaoran smiled. "I'm flattered that you wanted to see me, Sakura."

Sakura blushed. "Well, you should be. It doesn't happen to everybody that the all and mighty Card Mistress wants to see them."

Syaoran laughed. "Guess not, but I've had that pleasure not once, not twice, but THREE times today!"

Sakura laughed. "Guess you are just one lucky man. Even luckier then my soon to be husband," she mumbled the last part out.

Syaoran smiled at her. "I all ready knew that I was lucky to have you as a best friend."

Sakura blushed. "Arigato, Syaoran. Did Eriol tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Syaoran asked.

"About the wedding not following through?" she asked curious.

"Hai, he did. Are you?" Syaoran asked.

"I _hope so!" Sakura said. She also saw the hope in his eyes. "I promise you this though, the moment we break it off, I'll come to tell you first."_

Syaoran blushed. "You better!"

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry." Sakura walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed. 

Sakura saw the blush. "Syaoran, will you tell me something?"

Syaoran looked deep into her eyes. "Nani?"

Sakura blushed and her heart started to speed up. "Syaoran, um…d-do you love me?"

Syaoran blushed crimson and turned away from Sakura's gaze, but Sakura put both of her hands on the sides of his face and turned his face to look at her. 

"Don't look away from me, Syaoran. I want to know. No! I NEED to know!" she said to him.

"Um…h-h-h-hai, I do, Sakura. I do love you," he whispered quietly. 

Sakura's eyes started become teary. 

"I better leave before I throw my arms around you and start kissing you passionately," Sakura said. She kissed his cheek one more time. "Don't worry, Syaoran. Everything will be fine."

She walked back over to the balcony and called for the Fly Card once more. Before she took flight, Sakura turned back around and winked at Syaoran and then took off into the night again.

Syaoran just stood there confused. _'What did she mean by everything will be fine? Nothing is going fine lately!'_

_ _

~*~

Three months later, everybody sat down after two hours of rehearsal of the wedding. The dinner was taking place at the Hiiragizawa's mansion. 

Both Cardcaptors were both getting impatient that there was no sign of Satoshi cheating or anything. 

Sakura sat down at one of the tables that were set up in the backyard, feeling tired. Syaoran sat down in the chair next to her. He was still unsure and confused about what Sakura meant by everything would be fine. He was feeling a bit uncomfortable around Sakura since she knew that he loved her and the fact that she was still getting married. 

"I have a feeling that he's going to do something tonight," Sakura whispered so only Syaoran could hear.

"He could," was only Syaoran's answer.

Sakura looked over at him. "Just be patient, my Little Wolf," she said calmly. 

"For what?"

Sakura smiled and looked away from him. "You'll see."

"You know me though," he said, "I'm not very patient."

Sakura nodded her head. "I know, but just wait a little while longer." She watched as Satoshi flirted with a short brunette. Sakura couldn't help not to smile.

"Hey girl," Tomoyo said sitting across the table from Sakura. Eriol sat right next to her.

"Hi," Sakura said, not taking her eyes off of Satoshi. She turned to Eriol. "Eriol, Do you know exactly when he will do something?"

"The 'excuse' is near," Eriol answered. "That's all I know."

Sakura smiled. "Good."

Tomoyo smiled and looked over at Satoshi flirting with the brunette. "I think you should keep an eye on him just incase."

"I know," Sakura said. "That's what I'm doing."

"Oi," Tomoyo said all of a sudden. "Why don't you have Kero keep an eye on him so he doesn't see you following him around or staring at him? It would be a lot easier if Kero does the following instead of you."

Syaoran smiled. "That's not a bad idea, Tomoyo!"

"Yea! I'm going to call him right now," Sakura said reaching into her purse to get her cell phone. She snatched her phone and then walked away from the table with Syaoran following her. She dialed Kero's cell number and then put the phone up to her ear. It rang three times and then a familiar voice answered. 

"Hello?"

"Kero! I need your help!"

"Sakura? What do you need?"

"I need you to spy on Satoshi for me."

"Why?"

"Onegia, Kero! It's important to me," Sakura said. "Just spy on him and if he and some girl start…um…doing something that they shouldn't be doing, come and tell me. Okay?"

"Okay," Kero said a little bit confused.

"Okay. We are all at Tomoyo's house so I won't be hard to find," Sakura said.

"Okay," Kero said right before he hung up the phone.

Sakura turned the phone off and turned to Syaoran.

"Do you think Kero can handle it?" Syaoran asked.

"Hai," Sakura answered.

Sakura and Syaoran walked back over to the table to finish dinner.

About ten minutes later, Kero flew over to Sakura and onto her lap to keep unnoticed. 

"Sakura," he whispered, "he's in a bedroom with some girl and they are touching each other. Is that what you wanted to know?"

"Hai," she said smiling. She looked down at Kero and whispered an "Arigato" to him and stood up and walked into Tomoyo's house. 

Sakura walked up to the top rooms of the house. She put her ear up to each door to hear for any sound within the room. She came up to the second to the last room and heard some moans and a girl's voice scream something that sounded like "Satoshi". 

Sakura smiled and then opened the door and walked in. Just as she suspected and wished for, Satoshi and the brunette haired girl she saw with him earlier were on the bed. 

"Sakura!" Satoshi gasped. "This is not what you think it is!"

Sakura smiled. "It looks like that you and some girl from the party is having sex in a bed." 

"Uh…" 

"That's what I though," Sakura said. "I'm glad this happened so I know what a Gaki you are." Sakura took the ring off of her left finger and threw it at him. 

She stormed out of the room. She ran down the stairs and back outside to where the dinner was taking place. She looked around for Syaoran, but couldn't find him.

"Sakura!"

She turned around to see Eriol and Tomoyo walking towards her.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura grabbed Tomoyo and Eriol in a group hug. "He was upstairs sleeping with some brunette," she said still hugging them. 

"It's kind of sad that you are happy about it," Tomoyo said awkwardly.

Sakura smiled. "I know isn't it?"

"Did you want to announce it or did you want me to?" Eriol asked.

"You can. Have you seen Syaoran?" she asked quickly. 

"I think he just left," Tomoyo said.

Sakura took off out of the house running. 

"SYAORAN!!" she said as she ran in the direction of Syaoran's house.

"SYAORAN!!" she called again. 

She saw him walking about a bock away. He had his hands in pockets and was walking solemnly away. She ran over to him at the speed of the Dash Card.

She flung her hands around hi neck once she reached him and hugged him with all of her might. He slid his arms around her and hugged her back. 

"Syaoran," Sakura said tears coming to her. "Aishiteru, Syaoran. Aishiteru!"

Syaoran was on the verge of tears too, but was able to hold it in. "Oh, Sakura."

"Listen, Syaoran," Sakura said. "I wanted to tell you, but I had to wait till that the engagement was off. I'll tell you one thing Syaoran, if I didn't get my chance to cancel it, I would have broke it off anyway because I didn't love Satoshi. I loved you, Syaoran."

"Why didn't you just cancel it?" Syaoran asked looking down at her.

"Because I knew that my brother wouldn't be pleased with me and if Onii-chan found out that Satoshi cheated on me, he would understand why I left him for you…"

"So then he'd let us be together," Syaoran finished for her. "You're a genius, Sakura!"

Sakura giggled. "I know. Don't you ever doubt it either!"

Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry. After all, you are the all mighty Card Mistress."

Sakura laughed. 

Suddenly, Syaoran leaned forward and met her lips. Sakura moaned and he deepened it. It was a sweetest and most passionate kiss that either of them had never had before. Finally, they broke the kiss and both were looking deep into each other's eyes.

"You had me confused," Syaoran said. "When you left that one day, I wasn't sure if you loved me back or you just turned me down."

"I would NEVER turn you down, Syaoran," Sakura said as she laid her head down on his shoulder still having her hands around him. "Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"Kiss me again," she said.

And that is just what he did.

Unknown to the two Cardcaptors, their little love confession was being taped. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo said giggling.

Eriol smiled. "Guess he kept his end of the bet."

Tomoyo turned to him. "Hai, but I'm glad Sakura is happy now."

"Yea," Eriol said. "I guess wrong engagements can bring forth confessions and new love."

The End ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, I know that it was lame, but I had to type it. Please tell me what you thought of it! I would like to hear form you! ^_^ You can also e-mail me at either [Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com][1] or at [KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com][2]. Arigato! Oh, if like S+S stories, please read my other ones. "Where fore art thou, Syaoran?" has LOADS of S+S INCLUDING E+T!! Anyways, please review! 

Ja ne!

~*~Cutie Blossom~*~

   [1]: mailto:Sweetiepie793@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:KawaiiAngeL793@aol.com



End file.
